El día en que te fuiste
by Chentxu
Summary: Harry se va a un entrenamiento....Hermione lo extraña. No digo mas! lean y van a ver! OneShot-SongFic
1. Default Chapter

EL DIA QUE TE FUISTE

Hora de comienzo: 00:27 a.m., 23 de Sept.

Pareja: Harry/Hermione

Categoría: Drama/Angst

(Hermione's POV-OneShot-SongFic)

Tiempo: Después de Hogwarts

Tema principal: "Mori" de Tranzas

·······················································································

Se que ya volviste a Londres porque tu entrenamiento para enfrentarte al Innombrable. Estoy preocupada. ¿Cómo te encontraras? ¿Seguirás siendo el mismo chico que se fue o habrás cambiado? Debo reconocer que me da miedo ir a verte...miedo a enfrentarte. Creo que debería hacerlo, se supone que soy tu amiga, peor me da miedo.

**_Y preguntas por mi  
que como me va  
haber como tome  
tantas cosas que hable de la soledad_**

**_que si estoy bien o mal  
que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar_**

Ron me dice que has preguntado por mí desde que llegaste. ¿Qué como estoy? Triste, asustada....Echándote de menos...Quizá algún día tenga el valor suficiente, como Gryffindor que fui, y te enfrente. Pero después de 5 años de no verte, siento que estuve sola...Y, si, tuve a Ron, el siempre estuvo aquí conmigo. Pero no le dije a nadie, y menos a Ron, que durante los primeros dos años de tu ausencia, lloraba todas las noches, porque pensaba que quizá nunca volverías...

**_Y preguntas por mi  
por curiosidad y quisiera decir  
que te extraño a rabiar  
que ya no puedo mas  
  
O se me pasara  
pero ya no lo se  
yo ya no siento mas_**

Me encantaría poder salir y verte de nuevo y que todo fuera como antes, pero se que no va a ser así. Durante tu ausencia cambie mucho, y tengo a Ron de testigo. Muchos hombres me invitaban a salir, y yo los rechazaba. Lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza eras tu; tu sonrisa, tus miradas que me decían todo....nadie iba a poder reemplazarte, nadie...

**_Por que ya no estoy aqui  
morí, morí el día en que te  
fuiste así de mi, no estoy_**

Fue como si, ese día, el día que con ron te fuimos a despedir, te hubieras llevado mi alma y mi corazón contigo, como si yo hubiera muerto. Mi cuerpo esta aquí, peor mi corazón y mis pensamientos están perdidos...tratando de encontrate...

**_camino por las calles  
sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que  
puede caminar_**

Muchas veces voy a cenar a la casa de los Weasley, peor no pongo atención a las conversaciones con la Sra. Weasley o con Ginny...Mi mente solo pasea por los recuerdos de los interminables veranos aquí en la madriguera....

**_Solo existe, este maldito amor  
que es mas grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mi  
  
Yo ya no estoy aqui_**

Y, Dios, ¿Es que acaso nunca lo voy a poder sacar de mi cabeza? ¿Acaso nunca voy a poder pensar en él como mi amigo? Antes de que te fueras, estabamos de novios, nos queríamos mucho. El día que te fuiste no dijimos nada sobre nuestra relación, peor ahora mi corazón esta agobiado porque no se si todo va a ser igual....

**_Y preguntas por mi  
de casualidad si salio  
a relucir una conversación  
como otra normal  
_**  
**_Si tenia la razón o  
si yo estaba mal  
no me puede importar_**

Y todos me preguntan que si acaso estoy enferma. ¿Qué debo responderles? ¿Qué estoy enferma de amor? La Sra. Weasley se preocupa mucho por mí, y se lo agradezco, pero no se como enfrentar yo lo que esta pasándome ¿Cómo se lo podría explicar?

**_Por que ya no estoy aqui  
morí, morí el día en que  
te fuiste así de mi, no estoy  
  
Solo existe, este maldito amor  
que es mas grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión no  
preguntes por mi_**

Simplemente duele, asusta y, no sé como explicar lo que me pasa...Solo sé que te amo, que nunca te voy a olvidar, y que, espero volver a verte pronto - seguramente Ron me va a invitar a su casa y tu vas a estar ahí, algo muy arreglado de su parte, pero se que es con buena intención - pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Echarme a tus brazos como una loca? ¿Sollozando histérica?...Por favor, solo dame tiempo, deja que mi alma y mi corazón sean liberados por ti, vuelvan a mi y luego enfrente lo que pasa....déjame sentirme dueña de mis acciones y pensamientos...déjame sentirme viva...sentir que mi alma regresa a mi y yo vuelvo a vivir esto, estar aquí....

_**Yo ya no estoy aquí...  
**_

······················································

Notas de la Autora(o sea yop!): weeeno e smu trsite epro ke keren la cancion no es divertida ni muy feliz.....espeor sus opiniones!!!!! (yo creo ke si me mandan reviews les pongo la respuesta aki okis????) beshoooooos

Hora de termino: 00:51 a.m., 23 de Sept.

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	2. Notas de la Autora

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Ophelia Dakker**: jajajja o shento..nu ra mi intenciopn ponerte triste jajajjajajajjajajajja pero lo escribi a las 2am y taba dpre!!!!! Jajaj chauuuuu te keur mil!!!!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Mi primer review tan largo!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tus sugerencias!! Te prometo ke als voy a seguir..y s eke la cancion un es taaaaaan triste..pero era yo la ke taba triste y por eso salio asi... Voy a tratar de describir mejor las situaciones.....Beshotes y gracias!!!!!


End file.
